Manestuck
by R4zorSt4r
Summary: Celestia has sent the mane six to research an explosion in the Everfree Forest. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back.**

**And before I begin, I'd like to make a few things clear.**

**I think the mane six is 13-14 years old, and the cmc is 6-7. Foals are let out of the house to live on their own when their 10.**

**So without further a do, let's start this madness!**

It was a sunny day. Well it would have been, if it were not for the smoke in the sky.

Why was there smoke? An asteroid had crashed into the Everfree Forest. And Celestia had sent top-notch detectives to investigate.

By "top-notch detectives" she meant the Mane Six, 'cause dat Trollestia be lazy.

The five pastel horses trotted down the street. A sixth yellow pony with wings walked down the street a little behind.

"Girls, are you sure this is a good idea?" The yellow one said, in a very quiet tone.

"You'll be fine Fluttershy." A purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, replied.

A pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew over to Fluttershy. "You'll be fine, look! THERE IT IS!"

The ponies picked up the pace and ran into the thick woods. It wasn't creepy during the day at all.

The six ponies saw the gigantic rock sitting in the soil, smoke rising from it. There was a door on the side of the space rock. It is way too obvious that they needed to go in.

The six mares trotted to the entrance. Twilight raised a violet hoof and knocked it gently against the stone door. "Hello? Anypony there?"

No answer.

Just as the group turned to leave, a cough was heard from inside, and the door opened.

"Horses? Your fucking kidding me right? Jade wouldn't shut up about you things. Damn horses."

Rainbow let out a growl and turned on the pony, before stepping back in shock. The pony was a colt, with a grey coat and a black mane, two ragged wings were folded at his side, his eyes were bright red and he had two horns that were obviously not sharpened.

He face hoofed at her stares, then froze. He looked down at his hoof.

"Fucking Dammit, I'm a fucking horse too."

Rainbow let out another growl. "Cool it with the swearing before some pony regrets it! And stop calling my friends 'Dumb Horses' Their ponies! Is it that hard?"

Instead of being scared, the colt fell back in laughter. "You're funny, horse! Some PONY? Hahaha! This is hilarious!"

Twilight stepped forward. "Who do you think you are talking to my Rainbow Dash like that?"

The colt stood up "I'm Karkat, thank you very much.

Applejack stepped forward. "Ah ain't gonna stand by and let you treat mah friends like that! You should- GAH!" She jumped forward in shock. Another gray pony was behind her.

The gray mare had the same black mane as Karkat, but was more groomed. Her eyes were covered by large red glasses. She licked AJ's hind leg.

"You taste like Apples…" She said with a grin. She had many sharp teeth. Strangely sharp, for a pony. The two wings at her sides had the same ragged, torn feathers as Karkat, as if they had been cramped in a small space for a long time.

"Terezi, down girl." Karkat commanded, as if she was a dog. Terezi glared at him. And stepped away from Applejack, muttering things that are better left unsaid.

Twilight stepped forward. "It's obvious that you aren't from around here, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your kind doesn't seem friendly."

Karkat laughed. "Leaving? Are you crazy? Even if we are horses now, we escaped the game! We're finally free! See you in hell!" He jeered before prancing off towards Ponyville.

There was a cough from behind the group. They all turned around to see Terezi.

"Well ain't you gonna follow him?" Applejack asked.

"Follow _him?_" Why should I? I'm free from the game and now I'm going to enjoy it!" With that, the pegasus dashed off. And the mane six had nothing left to do but go home and report to Celestia. Little did they know, behind them, more of the strange gray ponies were filing out of the strange rock.

Twilight was curled up on her bed, almost asleep.

Her mind was stirring with her thoughts about the day.

_Karkat? Terezi? What odd names…_

She jumped out of her bed in shock when she heard a knock at the door. The purple unicorn stumbled onto her hooves and trotted downstairs to the door. When she opened it her eyes opened wide to see a grey unicorn with a unusually long mane. She also had strange eyes, one having several pupils. Like Karkat and Terezi, she had two oddly shaped horns on either side of her head.

The rain poured heavily on her shoulders, causing her to shudder.

"Hello, I'm Vriska, and I need a place to stay for the night, is this place alright?"

Twilight nodded and invited her in.

Twilight walked into another room and got a towel for Vriska.

Once she found one she walked back into the room to see her still standing there, soaked to the skin. Twilight levitated the towel onto her back.

"How'd you do that?" Vriska asked.

Twilight cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?

"You levitated something, how?" She said.

"Magic." Twilight stated simply.

"Tell me more. I want to do magic."

The purple unicorn sat down, all tiredness gone. "Take a seat, there is much to tell…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, you didn't expect to see me so soon have you?**

**heehehehehehehe…..**

Life was almost back to normal after a day. Just a few new ponies. Only three.

Rainbow Dash had only met three of the strange horned ponies, and she was sure there wasn't any more of them.

Although it was strange that Twilight had trusted the Vriska one, she gave off a bad vibe.

After breakfast, the cyan pegasus opened the door. She had a hard day of work today, yesterday was a storm, now the couldn't be a cloud in the sky so she needed to- WHAT?

The skies were all clear. Except one cloud, the cloud had a black tail hanging off the end.

A low growl sounded in Rainbow's throat. _I swear if this is Karkat I will scream! I've had enough of the jerk!_

The pegasus flew over to the cloud just to stop in shock and relief. The pegasus was dark blue. Not gray. And he had glasses.

It was the new pegasus on the team, hired yesterday. His name was John. Almost too obvious he wasn't from around here with a name like that.

"John?" Rainbow asked.

"Hi Rainbow." He greeted, waving a hoof.

"How'd you clear the skies so fast?" Rainbow asked, cocking her head to the side.

The pegasus colt waved her off. "Oh I just did the windy thingy."

"The what?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh just the thing I -AGH!" John screeched as it began to rain on the two pegasi. They looked up to see Karkat kicking a cloud over their heads. He then flew off laughing.

Rainbow turned John to see him smirking. "If it helps, Karkat has something against buckets, I don't know what. I'm not very good at revenge."

Rainbow grinned. She knew just who to ask.

**PAGEBREAK HERE PEOPLE**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner!_

_The assignment to check out the asteroid was a success! We were all okay, and the asteroid had ponies inside, I've only heard from four, Karkat, (He's quite mean) Terezi (Is blind) Vriska and John, but apparently there are more._

_About Vriska, she's a unicorn and was quite interested about learning how to use magic, she's my new apprentice._

_John is the new member of the weather team._

_Terezi is trying to land a job at Sweet Apple Acres, but the first thing she did to Applejack is that she licked her, (apparently this is normal for her.) and Applejack refuses to hire her. Poor mare._

_All of their cutie marks are strange, Vriska's is the Scorpio sign, John's is some strange pattern that looks like wind, and Terezi's is the libra sign. I have no idea about Karkat, somepny said it was the cancer sign, but I'm not sure._

_All of these new ponies (Besides John)All have the same colors, grey with a black mane and tail. All of the pegasi's wings are tattered and torn, and Vriska's horn has a few hairline cracks in it. She can only do minor magic, like levitation but Karkat had hinted in a way that these ponies were not ponies until very recently. I'd never had a conversation with Karkat and honestly, by the way he treats ponies, I don't want to._

_But here is the strangest part, all of them (Except John) all have horns, not unicorn horns, like horns on the side of their heads. Karkat and Terezi have smaller horns, when Vriska has larger horns that are strangely shaped, reminding me of a scorpion in a way._

_Also, they all talk about a "game" that they escaped, apparently it wasn't a fun game._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

**PAGEBREAK HERE PEOPLE**

Rainbow flew over Ponyville, looking for a certain pegasus.

_THERE!_

"Terezi! I need to ask you something!" She said landing next to the red-eyed pegasus.

"Yeah, what?"

"Does Karkat have any weaknesses? I want revenge on something he did to me." Rainbow asked with a grin.

Terezi laughed. "I know something all of us have as a weakness. Get a bucket and fill it with rainbow paint, I'll bring him to the lake. hide in a cloud above it and drop the bucket on him."

Rainbow nodded and sped off. Meanwhile Terezi used any sense of smell she had left to pick her way over to the gray pegasus, then over to the lake with him.

"What did you want here?" Karkat asked impatiently.

Terezi felt a cloud move in from above, and she smelled paint.

"Oh nothing… NOW RAINBOW!" She called before jumping away from the splash. She heard the metallic "Clank" of the steel hitting Karkat's head.

Rainbow watched from the cloud as Karkat was frozen in shock and disgust. The rainbow paint stained all of his fur and mane. Eventually he spoke.

Or, more accurately, he screamed.

"OH MY FUCK IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!" He then proceeded to collapse onto the ground in a rainbow, twitching heap.

Suddenly, another, new voice chimed in from behind them.

The two pegasi turned around to see a grey earth pony with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was the Gemini sign and he wore a pair of glasses, on side red, the other, blue.

"Guys, I think you broke Karkat.


	3. Chapter 3

**IIIIIMMM BACCCKK!**

**Let's continue**

Terezi and Rainbow Dash became good friends after that.

It was only an hour later when a particularly angry unicorn came trotting over to the new friends.

"Alright! Don't say you have nothing to do with this because I know you do! Sollux told me everything, Karkat's missing and Fluttershy is too!" Twilight snapped.

"Damn Sollux, you snitch, you promised you wouldn't tell…" Rainbow muttered.

Twilight stared them both in the eyes. "Since you started the problem, you will solve it, go to Fluttershy's cottage, now!"

Under the livid unicorn's stare the two terrified pegasi nodded and ran off towards the Everfree, where Fluttershy's cottage sit.

Once they were at the house, they heard voices from inside. Just as Rainbow went to knock Terezi blocked her hoof.

"Let's listen, come on!" She said before putting her ear to the door. Her jaw dropped.

Rainbow pressed her ear up against the door. Her blood ran cold from what she heard.

Both pegasi's hooves we're frozen to the spot in sheer surprise. Rainbow and Terezi could hardly choke out a single word before the ran off in stunned silence.

**PAGEBREAK**

Applejack walked down the street.

"Fluttershy? RD?" She called out. The two ponies had been missing for about an hour, and were late for a picnic the five had planned. (Twilight couldn't make it)

Suddenly to blurs crashed into to orange farm mare. One was various shades of gray, the other was rainbow.

Applejack stumbled to her hooves she saw Rainbow Dash and Terezi right in front of her.

"Oh there you are Rainbow! Ah've been looking for you!" She said, ignoring both the gray mare next to her and the look of horror in both their eyes.

Rainbow caught her breath and began to speak. "Me and Terezi were just walking along when Twilight told us to try and find Karkat and Fluttershy. Well… We "found" them."

Applejack cocked her head to the side. "What the hay do you mean, "found" them?"

Terezi cut in. "We only heard Fluttershy's voice but she was talking to someone, I mean, somepony else."

"What?"

**"FLUTTERSHY ASKED OUT KARKAT!" **The two pegasi said in unison.

**PAGEBREAK**

Twilight looked at Vriska.

The gray unicorn was reading a book about teleportation.

Vriska had improved very much since this morning, learning everything about levitation in only about 2 hours. After that, they had moved on to teleportation, which Vriska couldn't quite get the hang of.

"Lunch!" Spike called from the kitchen. Vriska put down the large book and followed Twilight into the kitchen. Spike had made two hay sandwiches. Twilight ate happily where Vriska just stared at hers.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I've never eaten hay before." Vriska stated.

Twilight smiled. "It's good, try it!"

Vriska shrugged and took a bite. She smiled a little.

"It's alright, not my favorite though."

Once they were finished. The two unicorns went to continue their teaching.

Twilight was eager to teach and Vriska was eager to learn.

**PAGEBREAK**

Sollux trotted through town happily.

All of the ponies gave him odd stares as he walked passed.

But Sollux ignored them. Repeating one phrase in his head.

_HATERS GONNA HATE_

He walked passed a cafe. There was a sign at the front that said "Help Wanted"

Sollux stared at it for a moment and shrugged, if he was going to live here, he needed a job

He walked into the building. He went up to the counter.

"I'm looking for a job here." He stated.

The bored looking pony at the counter shrugged. "Go in the door over there." He said waving a hoof over to a door.

Sollux knocked on the door. "Hello?"

A muffled female voice sounded from inside. "Come in!"

He opened to door and walked in. A purple mare with a more purple mane sat in the chair. "Take a seat." She said in a friendly tone. Sollux trotted over and sat in the chair.

"Hello, I'm Berry Punch, you are?"

"Sollux." He replied.

"What an odd name, are you from around here?" Berry inquired.

Sollux laughed. "I'm from further away then you could imagine.

Berry's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Ahem! You wish to apply for being a waiter?"

"Yep."

"Great! How would you describe the way you treat other ponies?"

"Alright, I'm not rude but I most likely wouldn't be overly friendly either."

After the interview, Sollux got the job, he would start tomorrow, then it dawned on him.

_WHAT THE HELL DO WAITERS EVEN DO?_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a week. Only a week, and Twilight was starting to go insane.

Or at the least she thought.

It all started at a cafe, 2 days ago.

Twilight had been having some lunch when suddenly a customer began yelling at the waiter. The waiter was another one of those gray ponies.

He was reasonably skinnier than Terezi or Vriska, even more so than Karkat.

He had two horns on each side of his head, instead of one on each side. Like all the others.

He also had one red eye, one blue eye.

As he was delivering the food to the customer, she snapped at him.

"We've only been dating for 2 days and you already are cheating on me!" She screamed, startling the colt.

"Wh-What?!" He stuttered.

"I saw you talking to the other waitress!" She screamed "You are cheating on me!"

Suddenly, the colt's gaze hardened. "Oh, so just because I'm dating you I can't just TALK to other mares?! Wow this relationship isn't possessive at all!"

Twilight looked across the table at Vriska, they had gone out to lunch just to chat, but the gray unicorn mare was staring in awe at the gray colt.

"S-Sollux?!" She gasped. Was this Sollux? The one who had told Vriska about what Terezi and Rainbow Dash had done to Karkat?

The mare looked shocked. "What? I can't defend myself?" Sollux scoffed. "Maybe you're right, this relationship is relationSHIT."

With that the colt stomped off. And Twilight heard a giggle from Vriska. Twilight looked at her in confusion, which caused Vriska to begin laughing louder.

"Y-your face! It's completely red!"

**PAGEBREAK**

Terezi flew up to Rainbow Dash's house, they had planned to hang out and pull some pranks today. She rose a hoof to knock on the door, in response she got a few hoof steps before Rainbow Dash opened the door.

"Hi Terezi." Rainbow deadpanned.

"Dash? What's wrong?" Asked the blind pegasus.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, Terezi couldn't see it, but she knew what she was doing because of the annoyed huff she also let out.

"It's this new colt on the weather team, his name is John. He's got this weird power so he can fly faster and clear the skies faster than me! Also he's a prick and is always so smug about everything, after beating me he smiles this dorky smile and he begins acting all nice like I had fun losing. And he's a total geek, with his stupid glasses and his stupid blue eyes that are always glaring at me with the most smug look ever, UGH!"

Terezi grinned.

"And you're sure you hate him?"

Rainbow gave her an 'Are You Fucking Kidding Me' face. "Was that ranting not enough to convince you?"

"Really Rainbow? Because it sounds like your in love, head over hooves actually."

**PAGEBREAK**

Karkat lay on Fluttershy's couch.

"You want some iced tea?" Fluttershy called from the kitchen. They say Fluttershy was a shy, timid soul, NOPE. She was only like that around her friends, she was stern and sarcastic. Constantly cracking dry humored jokes and poking fun. But Karkat was in no mood for humor.

"Yeah sure whatever, I don't care." He deadpanned.

He heard Fluttershy walk over.

"What is it with you?! You're always so mean to ponies who just try to help you! One of the reasons I asked you out so early is because one I liked you and 2: You needed KINDNESS, what's wrong with you?!"

Karkat sat up and looked at Fluttershy. "Really Fluttershy? Imagine this, living your whole life knowing your race is doomed, and knowing you can only save 12 of them, going through hardship after hardship when FINALLY you create a universe, well thats 12 of your kind, you can save your kind right? All you need to do is move into the universe you created. Maybe you wanted to see your universe, well that's too fucking bad, your stuck in space watching another alien race enjoy the universe you struggled to create. Unfortunately, one of your friends passes away, but that's okay right? You just move on. That will be the last death for a while right? Nope! Because one of your friends flips a shit and kills two of your other friends and blinds the other. Oh but that's not fucking all! Another one of your friends kills another and your friend kills her in revenge, thats what, 4 of your friends dead? Well it looks like one of your friends is alive again! Yay let's all fucking celebrate with conga lines and kazoos why don't we?! Why fucking don't we?! Because she kills the guy who killed her! Whoops! Looks like one of your best friends is on a rampage! So you send the strongest guy on your team to beat him up. Well that's not gonna work silly! Two of your unfortunate friends lie dead, bleeding into the floor. You manage to stop the rampaging killer, but he runs off, taking all the bodies he sees with him. Oh goodie!What's next on out agenda of doom? Oh let's see, a nice steaming hot plate of fucking death! Your closest friend is dead too! Also, you've found that one of the only girls who EVER liked you is off with some other douchebag! Two months later, your the last one alive! Chasing a dying fucking dream of resurrecting your friends and finally living in peace! Struggling to keep your grip on whats left of your sanity. Haha! What the fuck even is sanity anymore! Well your finally here, your friends are alive! You can't wait to reunite! Well that's too fucking bad isn't it?! Your friends want absolutely nothing to fucking do with you! And now your left, living on the couch of your girlfriend's house, nothing really to do except bitterly REGRET." Karkat collapsed onto the couch, facing away from Fluttershy. He expected more argument, or a comeback.

He never received one.

All he felt was a delicate framed pegasus lying next to him, falling asleep, and the warmth spreading along his face


	5. IMPORTANT

Hey guys.

I just noticed how crappy this story is.

So, as for now, it's cancelled.

BUT.

I'm planning to rewrite the story, I'll update this story when the new one is posted on my profile.

WHOLE NEW STORY.

But, when the second chapter of the rewrite goes out, this story will get taken down.

Thanks for supporting this piece of crap story.

Any Questions?


End file.
